This proposal aims to address the need for more empirical outcome data on effective information technology[unreadable] strategies for improving control of hypertension among low income immigrant populations. Hypertension[unreadable] affects an estimated 50-62 million adults in the US (Muntner 2002). Despite evidence that adequate BP control[unreadable] significantly reduces the risk for cardiovascular events adherence to hypertension guidelines remains low.[unreadable] (Fahey 2006). Health technology has the potential to facilitate translating research into practice by enhancing[unreadable] provider compliance with evidence based guidelines (Tierney 2003). Yet according to data from a National[unreadable] Survey examining health center use of HIT in the US, only 8% of community health centers (CHCs) report[unreadable] using a full EHR (NACHC 2006). The low adoption of EHRs is of particular concern in CHCs, a major source[unreadable] of care for the underserved who bear a disproportionate burden of chronic diseases and illnesses.